


A Happy Child

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Daily Fiction Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: He hadn't known love in a very, very long time.
Relationships: Accelerator & Last Order (A Certain Magical Index)
Series: Daily Fiction Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Happy Child

Love wasn't the kind of word that Accelerator said. It wasn't because he didn't care, though he tried not to. It was because he hadn't known love in a very, very long time.

Sometimes he thought he could almost remember it, the feeling of parents who loved him, could almost remember his name if he reached back hard enough, thought long enough. He still knew the number of characters, remembered that it was ordinary. It had been easier to discard himself and any happiness he'd once expected to be his, once it was obvious he'd never be that innocent happy child again.

"Accelerator! Misaka Misaka admonishes you to pay attention to Misaka when she's talking to you," a different happy child bounced onto the couch, halfway landing on top of him. She waved her arms as if she didn't have his complete attention at this point already.

He tumbled her over on the couch to her delighted squeals and picked up a pillow with his hands, not his esper power.

Maybe it was safe now to remember love.


End file.
